Road Trip Wizard Style
by dracoJAE
Summary: **CHAP3 UP!!** What happens when Draco is stuck with Ginny, Hermione & Harry for a Hogwarts road trip lasting at least 3 months? *Warning: Love Square!!!* lolz... D/G/H/Hr
1. Author's Note

** *°RõÅÐ t®!þ WîZå®d st¥|Ê°* **   
"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"   
  
  
^Author's Note^   
  
Hmmm... how should i begin?   
Let's just say... i got this idea from a SVU series i read a long time ago. And no, don't ask me what i was doing reading that. #48-#50 if i am correct, aniwaes it's abt this road trip competition sorta thingy.. u noe, dey get to stay in mobile homes and den once they reach an appointed destination they get to sightsee, play, compete.   
so yah, u guess it correct, RTWS is about a road trip (DUH!)...   
  
I was very unsure as to where to put this fic at first. Because it's practically a love square in this story, i couldn't make up my mind as to which category it belongs. Draco/Hermione? Draco/Ginny? Harry/Hermione? Harry/Ginny? so yeps, after a period of mind- tormenting decisions i decided to put it under D/G. and yeps, that's a hint as to how the couples will turn out. teeheehee!   
  
aniwaes i'd reallllliiii appreciate it if ya all could take the time to press that lil purple sorta thingy down there at the bottom left corner of the page. and oso please visit my other story IF YOU COME BACK!!! it's a draco/hermione fic. and yah, i'm obsessed abt draco.   
  
ok. no more crap now. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!   
  
  
~*~ 


	2. Of All the People in Hogwarts

** *°RõÅÐ t®!þ WîZå®d st¥|Ê°* **   
"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"   
  
  
^ChapterOne: Of All The People in Hogwarts^   
  
"--no way am I gonna be stuck with--"   
  
"--four months with _him?_ Merlin save me!--"   
  
"--audacity of telling me I have to be in the same group as a Mudblood?--"   
  
"--fun. This is real fun.--"   
  
"YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YOU?!"   
  
_Oops._   
  
Four heads swiveled to the Head Girl almost simultaneously. She was angry, they could tell. Frustrated and fed-up with them.   
  
"Now, look," Hannah Abbott continued in a calmer voice. "The grouping wasn't arranged by me, and since you are stuck together you might as well accept it. Dumbledore said no changing of groups so even if you go down on your knees and beg me I can't and won't help you. Do you want me to brief you on the road trip details, or do you wanna continue your quarrel?"   
  
_A Hufflepuff almost blowing up at us, wow that's a first,_ Harry thought wryly. To the Head Girl he said, "Ok, fine, the details?"   
  
Arms akimbo Hannah took a deep breath.   
  
"Okay, look, this road trip is just like those muggle types you all always hear about. Except, well, this is done in a wizard style. There will be ten destinations spread throughout the world. Ten destinations where you will compete with four other groups throughout a period of three months. The group that gets the highest ranking will get bonus points in NEWTs, because this trip is not only about fun, it's about training you all up for the adult world. You are allowed to bring anything you want as long as it's packable into one trunk for each person. Tomorrow's Charms lesson will be cancelled and you are supposed to get together and plan what you need. We'll be distributing a list of the places you are going to and in which order you are supposed to arrive. Further instructions will be issued tonight during Dinner."   
  
Pausing, she looked around expectantly. "Any questions?"   
  
Three of them looked at each other and shook their heads, whereas the fourth spoke up.   
  
"Abbott, look you can't do this. Those three, well, they'll just ignore me during the trip and it's unfair. Can't you do _something_ about it?"   
  
Hannah shook her head firmly. "This trip is about fun, learning, and friends. You will just have to get used to them. It's a great way of improving relationships if you ask me. Right, nothing else? Okay, see you all tonight." She bustled away, leaving the four of them alone in the classroom.   
  
~   
  
Draco tried not to seeth. How the _hell_ was he gonna survive with Pothead, Mudblood, and Weasel's sister for THREE MONTHS? He had been looking forward to this trip because he knew he would be sure to win what with everything his father had taught him-- and he was sure for once that he would be able to beat Potter. Yet now! Stuck in the same team for ninety days, Merlin, but what could he do?   
  
~   
  
Harry sighed resignedly to himself as he glanced at Malfoy warily. _Looks like we just have to try and get along with each other._ He thought. _What other options? Ignoring? Beating the crap outta each other?_   
  
He glanced at the other two members on their team. Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Well at least he had them to accompany him throughout the trip.   
  
~   
  
Hermione stared uncertainly at Malfoy's back. _God, I hate him,_ she thought. _ But ha, it'd be a *wonderful* experience for him to be stuck with a Mudblood for 3 months, eh?_   
  
Other than Malfoy, though, she was rather happy about the grouping. Harry and Ginny were two of her closest friends and she would be sure to enjoy herself on the trip.   
  
_As much as I am able to with Malfoy around, anyway._   
  
~   
  
Ginny knew of the grudge between Harry and Hermione and Malfoy, of course. But she couldn't bother to think about it-- a road trip! With the seventh years! She could practically feel her excitement bubbling up in her veins. _Thank God I'm so good at Potions, I mean, wow, this is so cool!_ She couldn't wait to tell her fellow sixth-years about it-- they'd be dying of envy!   
  
She was still imagining her friends' reactions when Hermione tugged her on the sleeve. "Let's go," the brown-haired witch said, and Ginny followed. She was darn happy about her grouping, of course, but she wondered how Harry and Hermione felt. In the same group as their arch-enemy, she couldn't blame them if they were unhappy. Rounding the corridor behind Hermione, she halted as an idea occurred to her.   
  
_God. I'm brilliant._   
  
She was going to try her hand at matchmaking Malfoy and Granger.   
  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"   
  
**A/N**: i know i know, this chapter is utter crap. okay so mebbe it's not that bad, but aniwaes _kirstyn_ i'm writing this story as i go along so even I have no idea who to match with whom. But if it turns out to be Draco/Ginny pls dun kill me ok?? lolz.   
  
Yep, basically that's about it. Please R&R to tell me what you all think because this is the FIRST chapter of RTWS and i wanna know if it is starting on the right track. Thanks a lot, and **REVIEW!!!** muachachachachacha... 


	3. Crazy workings in mind of Ginny Weasley

** *°RõÅÐ t®!þ WîZå®d st¥|Ê°* **   
"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"   
  
**Disclaimer: I don't have a single cent on me right now, so it's kinda impossible for me to bribe JK Rowling.**   
  
ChapterTwo: ^Crazy workings in mind of Ginny Weasley^   
  
As she sat in the common room that night after dinner, Ginny reflected back on what Professor Dumbledore had told them.   
  
"You'll be sent to 10 destinations," he had boomed in his kindly voice. "There will be both muggle and wizard places, but the competitions that take place will all be magical. You will be visiting famous places like Salem, the world of witches, or Diagon Alley in London, which I'm sure all of you are familiar with. But there will also be trips to places most of you have never been before, like Thailand, Bangkok, otherwise known as the City of Angels, or even Singapore, which is a very tiny island-country in the middle of Southeast Asia. Now, remember, this is a learning-cum-fun kind of trip, so please, not only enjoy your trip, but benefit from it too."   
  
The Great Hall had erupted into cheers, then, the faces of all Seventh Years beaming around while the other levels looked on jealously. Ginny had been so proud -- she wasn't a seventh-year yet she was part of this excitement! Once again she congratulated herself.   
  
"This rocks, big time, only if Malfoy wasn't in our group," sighed Hermione, who was sitting across the dining table. Harry, to her left, was nodding in agreement.   
  
"Well at least you have each other and Ginny," sulked Ron from the other side of Hermione. "I'm stuck with, who? Parkinson, Goyle and Zabini. Just great, three months with three pathetic Slytherins. Yeah, I'll enjoy myself alright." he added darkly.   
  
Ginny couldn't resist chuckling at the expression on her brother's face. She was kind of relieved, actually, that they weren't in the same group. Merlin knows how overprotective her brother can be sometimes!   
  
Letting her gaze roam the Great Hall her eyes settled onto Malfoy, who was sitting at the Slytherin table and gesturing angrily to Crabbe. _Well, well, looks like someone besides Herm and Harry isn't too pleased with the arrangements,_ thought Ginny. _ But I'm gonna change that, _ she mused, and involuntarily broke into an evil grin. _It'd be fun, Hermione and Malfoy, hmm, it's kinda impossible but hey, it'd be a lovely challenge for me._   
  
"Ginny, you alright? You've been staring over at the Slytherin table for the past five minutes," Harry said.   
  
Brought back to earth she nodded, staring into her plate of pudding. _Step One... close them together in a room? Nah, won't work. Or maybe I can mix up a Love Potion... i mean, me being so good at Potions it won't be a problem but where the hell can I get those ingredients?_   
  
In the end she had decided to put off her matchmaking plans until she could get some honey-research done. Now she was lounging near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, and poring through several books she had gotten from Lavender.   
  
"Fifty Spells to Love, Ginny?" Harry quirked an eyebrow as he sat down beside her.   
  
Ginny shrugged, a slight smile tugging at her mouth. _ If only they knew of my plan, _ she thought, grinning to herself.   
  
Harry was immediately suspicious, of course. _Ginny in love..._ He dismissed himself as a candidate of her affections; Ginny had gotten over him long ago, she had said it herself.   
  
"Now, now, who's the lucky guy?" he asked curiously.   
  
Smiling Ginny shrugged again. She wasn't going to blab out anything until her plan proved successful. Skimming through the pages of the leatherbound book she hurriedly memorised some of the key points before Hermione and Ron came in to ask her more questions.   
  
*Getting to know each other...*   
  
*Getting to UNDERSTAND each other...*   
  
Ginny recalled a quote she had read earlier in the book. It was a muggle quote, sure, but it rang true. * My only love sprung from my only hate.* Well that fitted Hermione and Malfoy's situation exactly. They hated each other right now, did they not? Ginny was determined to help them turn the tables, and she was going to have a helluva fun time doing it.   
  
  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"   
  
**A/N:** whew! slightly crappy, but not that bad i guess. i know, this chapter's damn short, but i juz wanted to post _something _ up since i'm having the author's itch here. No time to write more, however, but i'm sure YOU have the time to review!! lolz...   
  
To *(kirstyn)*, *(amy)* and *(princess hermione)*, hmm... two out of three voted for Harry/Hermione. Well i'm not gonna sae who's with who!! i've got the relationships between the 4 of them outlined, juz wanna sae... things are not always what they seem! mUaChAcHacHa... thx for reading moi story!!   
  
And to **Paypay**, thanks for putting me as one of ure fave authors!! hehe... and thanks for ure reviews of my other stories too.   
  
Also, to **Cindy**, haha i was kinda thinkin' along tt line too, but once again, NOT TELLIN!!!   
  
yeps, tt's abt it, now for the thickskinned advertisement,plz go read my IF YOU COME BACK!!! it's a Hermione/Draco fic...   
  
SOOOO PLS...   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
**Read & REVIEW!!!**


	4. Where to Go and What to Buy

** *°RõÅÐ t®!þ WîZå®d st¥|Ê°* **   
"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"   
  
**Disclaimer: I don't have a single cent on me right now, so it's kinda impossible for me to bribe JK Rowling.xD**   
  
ChapterThree: ^Where To Go and What to Buy^   
  
As promised, Charms was cancelled, and as for Ginny, she was excused out of sixth-year Defence Against Dark Arts. The seventh-years had gathered excitedly in the Great Hall, huddling in their groups and yakking away, except for Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley, who were sitting apart from their prearranged teams.   
  
Harry and Hermione were discussing about Transfiguration; apparently they were grumbling about the amount of homework they were still assigned even though they were leaving for the trip in one week's time. Ginny sat with them, half listening, the other half still wondering how the hell could she bring Malfoy and her Gryffindor friend together. Draco was sitting by himself, staring over at the other side of the Hall, lost in his own thoughts. The Great Hall was practically buzzing until Hannah Abbott, the Head Girl, stood up at the front and cleared her throat loudly.   
  
When silence came she spoke. "Now the prefects will be distributing the lists of where the ten stations are and what you will need. We will not tell you what will the contests be about because some of them require you thinking on the spot. This is a road trip, I stress again, so there will be deadlines for everything. For example, you are in Salem, and you're staying there for a week. As long as the competition is completed you are free to do whatever you want to do-- shop, hang out, sightsee. But you HAVE to get to the next destination on time, and I repeat again, HAVE to. Or else you will be disqualifed from that particular contest and marks will also be deducted from your overall scores. Apparating is not allowed as most of you have not taken the test, brooms can be used but remember, Anti-muggle security! There will also be Portkeys in some of the stations; you just have to find them. Oh, and also, even though you have a list of the places you are going you will not know how you'll be arriving in what order. Clues will be given to you by the teachers at your first stop and you have to figure out how and where to go."   
  
Halting to breathe, she added, "If you have any problems, come find me or Dean Thomas."   
  
Excitedly Ginny grabbed the instrucions package from a nearby prefect. Motioning for the others to gather round her she was sort of pleased to see that Draco Malfoy had abandoned his heck-care pose to come join them.   
  
"Hmm... interesting places," Hermione commented.   
  
It was true; what she had said. Diagon Alley... no surprise there. Salem... considering the fact that it was the town of witches... New Zealand, ehm, quite okay... China? Great Wall? What was that? Ginny glanced down the list quickly. Singapore... Japan... Ireland... Egypt... Africa... Thailand. Ten places, ten stations, and out of the ten she only recognised four. Shrugging to herself she looked up to see Draco staring bemusedly at them.   
  
"What's the matter, Malfoy?"   
  
Apparently Hermione had noticed that, too, and was glaring pointedly at the Slytherin.   
  
"Oh, nothing, really," Draco drawled. "Just that I've been to all those places before so count yourselves lucky that I'm in your group."   
  
_All those places, eh?_ Ginny thought, a little bit bitterly. _ No wonder he's such a spoiled brat, I mean, all those ten places?! _ She couldn't help but feel a tiny twinge of jealousy, though she hastily chased the betraying feeling away. _ Who cares about money, really, I'm much more fortunate than him anyway. Does the Malfoy household know of the word 'love'? No, probably not, stupid of me to ask._   
  
Harry was rummaging in the package; finally he found what he was looking for. Glancing up triumphantly at them he held up a piece of parchment.   
  
"The things we need," he explained.   
  
Ginny nodded; Dumbledore had planned to let them go Hogsmeade to buy what they need. Muggle stuff was necessary, of course, especially Muggle clothes if they were to sightsee the places they were going to. But that aside, most of the things they need were magical, as this was a magical trip after all.   
  
Hermione was reading out some of the things they needed.   
  
"At least ten Galleons per person... Muggle clothes... A world map?... Info Book on Singapore... Leprechaun History..."   
  
Finishing, she tilted her head quizzically. "Whatever do we need Leprechaun History and the Info Book on Singapore for? I mean, I know we're going there, but... And who knows where's Singapore? I know it's somewhere in SE Asia, as Dumbledore had told us, but seriously I have never heard of that place before. Is it really a country?"   
  
"Aren't you the know-it-all, Granger?" smirked Draco from the other side. "Leprechaun History's for what we'll be doing in Ireland; after all aren't the Leprechauns the mascots for that country? And Info Book on Singapore, most probably we'll be doing a scavenger hunt or something. Now, now, where have your brains gone to?"   
  
_Oh, dear,_ thought Ginny worriedly as Hermione shot daggers at Malfoy. _Looks like I would have a hard time trying to get this two together._   
  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"   
  
**A/N:** oh well... what can i say... it's rather late at night and my brain cells are going bonkerz on me. Hope this chapt is not THAT crappy, **Cindy**, it explains most of the stuff that will be going on later. **Summerrain**, thanks, haha, the category which I put this story under shld be giving ya all some clues, -smiles slyly-, and **destinywriters** , lolz, thx 4 ure review too!   
  
oh, and sorry for putting that bit about Singapore in, lolz, it's my homeland after all, i haf more info to write abt! teeheehee...   
  
yuppers, that's about it, guys... come on, i know u all can do better, 8 reviews for two chapt?? i know i know i may be asking for too much but then the reviews really keep me going ya noe...   
  
::goes down on my knees and begs::   
  
**PLZ READ N REVIEW!!!**


End file.
